Let Me In
by dancingelf88
Summary: When Bonnie interrupts a compelled Stefan during a hunt she becomes a player in his dangerous game. AU of season 3. Stefonnie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters are property of The CW and LJ Smith. Only meant for entertainment purposes.

Author's Note: This story focuses on Bonnie and Stefan while he is compelled by Klaus. Dark!fic

Bonnie ran and picked up speed as the tempo of the song currently blasting through her earphones rose. She inhaled and exhaled in even breaths as she trudged on. There was something about jogging that calmed her. She especially needed it tonight. Since the witches had cut her off…she was once again struggling with magic: the results she wanted did not come as easily and the blowback hit her harder. It also didn't help that Jeremy had cheated on her. Cheated on her with a fucking ghost. The thought of it made her run that much harder.

She continued until her joints hurt and she was forced to stop. She used the tree in front of her for support as she stretched her muscles. That's when she heard it. At first she wasn't sure if it was her ears playing tricks on her. She removed her ear buds, closed her eyes, and focused: there it was again…a scream. She didn't hesitate before running towards the sound. The fading daylight hindered her view but the scream got louder and more desperate. She pushed her body further until she reached them. He had his back to her but Bonnie saw the girl's face clearly: horror was etched across it.

She didn't waste time. Bonnie gathered her magic and threw the man off. He flew sideways and collided into a nearby tree.

"Run! Now!" Bonnie screamed at her. The girl took off running instantly. She wasn't far when the man sprang up and took off after her.

_Vampire._ Bonnie thought and quickly gave him an aneurysm and watched as he fell to his knees screaming. She recognized that voice.

"Stefan." She breathed out as she put a stop to the head assault.

He stopped screaming and slowly got to his feet. Bonnie stepped back instinctively. When he turned around, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. He'd managed to drink from the girl. His eyes were coal black as he stared her down and wiped the blood from his mouth. When he raised his head again…he was back to normal. Bonnie could almost believe that he was the same.

And then he smiled…more like smirked, "You just interrupted my dinner witch."

"If you're hungry…go to a blood bank."

Stefan shrugged, "It's always better fresh." He stepped forward and Bonnie took several steps back. She didn't have time to formulate a plan before he was on her. He had her by the neck and up against a tree.

"No…no." Bonnie murmured weakly. She raised her hands and started to push against his chest. She continued to push willing her magic to her fingertips, "Get. Off!" Bonnie yelled and the vampire was hurled backwards towards the adjacent tree.

She fell to her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Bad idea." Stefan grunted before he charged at her again. But she didn't give him another chance. She held out her palm toward a stray branch and sent it at Stefan. The branch impaled itself in his shoulder. He fell back with a pained groan. Bonnie took the opportunity to stagger to her feet. Before Stefan could regain control, she separated them with a wall of fire and ran for her life.

The last thing she heard was Stefan roaring her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The chapters will get longer.

When Bonnie woke up she knew it was late afternoon. Thank God it was Saturday. She stretched and her neck throbbed painfully. Even with the healing salve she had applied and the spell performed; without the dead witches' help there was only so much a young witch could do. Bonnie wanted to rest more but she needed to be up.

After a quick shower, Bonnie grabbed her phone and went downstairs. The first thing she did was check her machine where she found a message from her dad

"Hey sweetheart. It's Dad…just checking in but I guess you're still asleep. I'll call back later." Bonnie's dad traveled most of the year for business…at the moment he was in Japan.

She poured herself a bowl of cereal and settled on the couch when her phone rang.

"Hey Care."

"And exactly where have you been?"

"Uh…home?" Bonnie answered her friend.

"You were supposed to call me last night. What happened?"

"I went for a run. I was so beat, Care, I conked out."

"Alright, fine. But later: you, me, The Grille." It wasn't a request.

"You got it." Bonnie agreed and hung up. She knew she should tell Caroline about Stefan but she decided to keep it to herself for now.

"Red ball…corner pocket." Caroline announced before getting the shot, "I win."

"Not fair…you know I suck at pool." Bonnie leaned against the stick for support.

The blonde shrugged, "So when are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You have circles under your eyes and you keep looking around like you're waiting for-" Caroline suddenly stopped talking and reached for Bonnie's hand, "Oh honey I told you Jeremy wouldn't be here today."

Bonnie sighed in relief, "I know…it's just I really don't want to talk to him." It was better for Caroline to think it was Jeremy she was worried about. They played a few more rounds of pool, all won by Caroline, before heading home. Bonnie made sure to look around the porch before going inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey doll."

Bonnie froze in her tracks and stared straight ahead. He didn't look any different: more confident, maybe, but still like Stefan.

"You shouldn't be here." She said with authority.

He got off the porch seat and instead leaned on the banister hands folded in front of him, "I've never actually been to your house Bonnie…it's nice." He said casually.

"Don't make me…"

He was in front of her before she could finish, "Don't make you what?"

The aneurysm brought Stefan to his knees. Bonnie took off running towards her front door but Stefan recovered too quickly. He trapped her in his arms holding her flush against his chest.

"Get off of me!"

"You owe me a meal." He told her before he bit her. The vervain invaded his system immediately and he was forced to let go. She muttered a quick unlocking spell and lunged into her living room before he could grab her again. Bonnie still scooted backwards when she saw his vampire eyes.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot." And then he was gone. Bonnie sagged in relief and closed the door. She reached up to touch her neck and when she pulled back, small droplets of blood coated her fingers. At least it was only a small puncture.

After a quick shower and applying the salve on both of her vampire bites, Bonnie decided to forego her homework and sleep instead.

She was dead tired both physically and mentally. So much had changed in the past few months. She and Jeremy had broken up, Damon and Elena were kind of dating now, and then there was Stefan. In his absence, Klaus had left a compelled Stefan to watch over Elena. In his instructions he had apparently forgotten to include: "and don't torture the residents." Bonnie thought seriously about telling someone about Stefan's attack. The thought died as soon as she closed her eyes.

_Bonnie found herself in the middle of a wooded area. How she had gotten there was a mystery. In the distance she saw a clearing lit by a fire. As she walked closer she saw someone standing in the middle but could not make out who the person was until she was right at the edge._

"_Dad?"_

"_Bon." Her father whispered before Stefan appeared and tore out his throat. Bonnie screamed. She tried running towards him but was blocked by some sort of wall and her magic was useless. All she could do was watch._

Bonnie woke up with a gasp and immediately flew out of bed. She picked up her cell and dialed her father's hotel number then waited in agony for him to answer.

"Bonnie?"

"Dad! You're ok."

"Of course I am. What's happened?"

"Nothing…I just…wanted to hear your voice."

"Well here it is." He joked and Bonnie half-chuckled half-sobbed, "I'll be home before you know it."

"I know. Love you dad."

"I love you too." He answered before hanging up. The phone rang again and Bonnie answered at the first ring.

"Sweet dreams?" the voice on the other end chuckled.

"Why are you doing this Stefan?" Bonnie's voice shook.

"This isn't over." Then he hung up.

He wasn't bluffing. Every night like clockwork it was someone new: Caroline, Matt, Tyler, the blonde who sat next to her in Honors English, her Physics partner, Mrs. Benson (her 65 year old neighbor who fed the birds every afternoon in the park). But never Elena: they both knew he would never hurt her. Because that, at least, was clear…this message he was sending: this game is just for us. Anyone else is collateral damage.


	4. Chapter 4

__Warning: Um...sex

_She found herself in the forest again. She walked the familiar path towards the edge, but this felt different somehow. She stepped forward and for the first time she was able to cross the threshold. She walked to the center and waited._

"_Is this what you've been building up to? Showing me images of my family and friends being tortured until it was my time? This the big climax Stefan?" She turned to face him._

"_Not exactly." He chuckled darkly before surging towards her._

_Her back hit the tree with excruciating force. She sagged forward onto him and her head landed on his shoulder. He held her by the back of the head and moved her hair to the side. She tensed ready for the fangs to hit her flesh, but instead felt soft lips._

"_What…what are you doing?"_

_He chuckled against her throat, "Guess."_

_She tried giving him an aneurysm._

_He chuckled again (she was getting sick of that sound), "That won't work here doll."_

_She had another question ready when he ripped the front of her tank top exposing her bare breasts to the night air._

"_Stefan-" he wasn't listening; instead, he took her right breast into his mouth and started sucking eagerly. Bonnie moaned in response despite herself. When he began to flick his tongue against the nipple she immediately felt the wetness in her panties._

_Apparently so did Stefan as he wasted no time shoving his hand down her shorts and sliding in a finger. Bonnie shuddered as he began circling his finger against her clit his tongue following the movement. She began gyrating her hips as he pumped her harder adding a second finger then a third. He let go of her breast and began kissing his way up her shoulder. He bit down hard as she came with a guttural moan._

Bonnie's eyes flew open as she shot out of bed. She looked down and gasped in horror: the front of her shirt was ripped open and there were two dots of blood on her shoulder. But worst of all was how undeniably wet her underwear was. Fuck. Stefan had found a new way to keep her up at night.

And keep her up he did. Some nights it was the run of the mill torture dreams which she had learnt to steel herself against because they weren't real….terrifying but the people she watched die were at least still alive. But the other ones, the ones where he brought her to orgasms with either his fingers or his mouth. The ones that had her shaking with pleasure for minutes afterwards; so intense that sometimes she made herself come again: those were the hardest to accept. It meant she was attracted to him: this dark, twisted, sadistic part of him. It frightened her as much as it turned her on.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: More Stefonnie sex

_She wasn't in the forest long when she heard it._

"_Bennett. Bennett. Ms. Bennett!"_

Bonnie woke up suddenly to Mr. James', her Spanish teacher, angry face.

"Am I boring you Ms. Bennett?"

"N-no…I'm sorry." She stuttered out.

"Quite alright. You can make it up to me in detention."

Bonnie cursed silently. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but this had been a long month. Between being up half the night by Stefan and studying every grimoire she had for answers she was exhausted. And all she had managed to dig up was what she already knew: vampires could manipulate dreams, especially of they had a connection with the dreamer. Stefan had bitten her and drank some of her blood. But she had yet to find a solution. She laid her hand on the desk…she was in trouble already anyway.

The young witch strolled out of the school briskly as the afternoon light was beginning to fade. As she reached for the car handle of her blue Prius a hand clamped on her shoulder. Stefan turned her around and blocked her in with his arms. Bonnie began to call on her magic but Stefan shook his head and leaned in close.

"The girls volleyball team is just finishing practice. I feel so much as a pang and I bet I can get through at least two or three."

"Why are you doing this?" she needed an answer, "It can't just be because I interrupted your 'meal' a month ago."

He stroked the side of her face with a finger and cocked at first, "It was a first. I figured I'd teach you a lesson before I drained you dry. But then…"

"Then what Stefan?" she pressed. Maybe if she kept him talking…she could have enough time to formulate some kind of plan.

"Then you fought me. And I remembered just why I loved the chase so much. You don't make it easy."

Bonnie almost scoffed. This was such a guy thing to say, "You're doing all of this because I'm a challenge?"

He continued to run his finger up and down her face, "You don't trust me."

"Of course I don't….you're a monster." She bit out.

He laughed quietly, almost relieved, "You're the only one who ever remembers that. Even right now you're trying to think your way out aren't you?"

Bonnie tensed against him.

He leaned in until his mouth was against her throat. He moved to the spot right under her ear and inhaled then moved up to her earlobe, "Spoiler alert: there is none."

Stefan ripped open the back door and pushed her inside then climbed in himself.

"Not here, Stefan."

He was on top of her in the blink of an eye, "Well…I was going to wait but I think I've waited long enough. Don't you?"

He took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it gently. Bonnie wanted to resist. But her body had a mind of its own.

"That a girl." He purred in her ear before ripping open her jeans and sliding his hand in. She tried to stifle the moan that escaped her lips with no luck. He started off slow, sliding his fingers all the way out before slamming back in making her shudder harder.

She was too dazed to realize that he had completely removed her pants and underwear until she felt him slide into her. He didn't give her any time to adjust before he started delivering slow, hard thrusts.

Bonnie was beyond shame by this point. She met each thrust with one of her own as she started matching his rhythm. Her moans had gotten louder and she briefly wondered if anyone could hear them. The thought left her as Stefan pulled out and slammed back in at a different angle. She arched into him and let out an almost wail as he hit her g-spot. She felt the rumble of his laugh move through her body and for the next several moments Stefan focused on that spot every single thrust.

Bonnie felt her body begin to tense and she knew she was close. She clenched against him and came with a growl. Stefan continued to pump her until he was sated; her second orgasm just as intense. Bonnie collapsed onto the seat sweaty and worn out feeling every bit of Stefan sliding out of her. She ignored the emptiness she felt when he was out.

She opened her eyes to see him hovering over her…half of his face was covered by the darkness but she could see his eyes clearly. He lowered himself and she thought he was coming back for more but he stopped just in front of her face.

"You're going to stop drinking vervain. Understood?" He didn't need to add the threat…it was always there.

She nodded silently.

Stefan ran his hand down the side of her face and smirked, "This is going to be fun." And then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Short Chapter. Sorry.

"Stefan. That's enough. Stefan. I said stop." Bonnie pushed on his chest and pushed him backwards.

He touched the scorch mark on his chest and looked at her his eyes still black. She anticipated his next and hit him with an aneurysm just as he lunged.

"Stop." He almost screamed.

"Control yourself." She panted as she held her neck. She was woozy from the blood loss and she knew she couldn't keep the spell on for long so she dropped it and fell back against the bed. They were currently in one of the many Salvatore properties on the outskirts of town.

Stefan began crawling towards her and she sighed in exhaustion. They had been at it for hours. Stefan had taken her out of school with one compulsion and had brought her here. She was surprised he hadn't just pulled her in a broom closet like he'd done so many times.

Since their first encounter, Stefan had taken to fucking her whenever he felt the need regardless of where she was: in school bathrooms, at The Grille bathroom, in her car at the grocery store, once even in the woods after she was done practicing a spell. Each time she told herself that she wouldn't succumb to it but one whisper from him, one kiss under her earlobe and she opened herself up to him willingly no matter how disgusted she knew she would feel afterwards.

She pressed her hand to her neck and muttered a healing spell and felt the ache diminish to a dull throb. That was another thing: he always fed on her directly afterwards. The first time he did it, after the vervain had passed, she was sure he would kill her. It seemed he still didn't have full control over his Ripper side: she always had to give him an aneurysm to get him to stop.

She was taken out of her thoughts when a copper smell assaulted her nostrils. She looked down and saw Stefan's bloody wrist in front of her. She pushed it away, "No."

"If you would just drink the blood…you could heal faster and not have to use spells that constantly tire you out."

"I wouldn't need so many spells if you'd leave me alone." She spat back.

He laid back on the bed, folded his hands behind his back, and looked at her, "Now what would be the fun in that?"

"Fun for you."

In one motion, he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. She was straddling him and he made sure to hold her hips in place.

"Don't lie to me doll. When I'm fucking you through the mattress, through the wall, through the seats of your car…those moans you make aren't just for my benefit."

She felt him harden as she began to get moist. Stefan smirked at her, "I thought so."

He lifted himself up and licked the still healing wound on her neck and started to lick suck on it when Bonnie hissed and gave him a small aneurysm ( all she could manage at the moment). He laughed and flopped back down on the bed and released her hips so that she could roll off of him.

"I'm going to miss that when you're dead." He said wistfully. He threw out remarks like this so casually…reminding her that death was indeed imminent.

"So why haven't you done it yet?" she asked despite herself. He stroked her face (he enjoyed doing that) and stopped to grab a hold of her chin, "Because I haven't broken you yet."

Then he sped off into the bathroom. Bonnie shook as she got dressed. What more could he do to break her? Wasn't allowing him to feed on her and use her as his own personal sex toy enough to prove how broken she was? But she knew the answer to that. No. She hadn't reached her breaking point because she was still fighting. No matter how little damage it did. Even if it seemed like he enjoyed it most of the time. She would still fight.


	7. Chapter 7

There's a bit of a showdown this chapter.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bonnie cursed in frustration when she saw the flat tire. She was in no mood to stay longer than necessary. Stefan had left her alone for a couple of days and she was cherishing the freedom. Since her home was the one place he couldn't get to her she wanted to get there as soon as possible before he got bored.

She pressed the button on her automatic starter and popped the trunk. She had never changed a tire before, but she'd seen other people do it. Surely, it couldn't be that hard. She was wrong.

"Car trouble?" Bonnie whirled around, crow bar in hand, to find Matt hands up in surrender, "It's just me."

She sighed in relief, "Don't you know better than to sneak up on a girl? A witch nonetheless." She tried to joke away her fear.

"A badass with who can't change a tire?" Matt smiled. Bonnie shrugged in embarrassment, "Move over Bennett."

He took the crowbar from her and had her tire changed in 10 minutes flat.

"Matt…you're a lifesaver." She said and hugged him.

He hugged back earnestly, "Yeah well now you owe me."

She pulled back and raised an eyebrow, "I owe you what exactly?"

"A thank you dinner. Right now." He announced.

"Matt I…" she really wanted to get home.

"I promise Jeremy doesn't work tonight. Besides it's been forever since we've hung out. In fact this is the longest conversation we've had in months Bon." He said and got this puppy dog look in his eye that always got her ever since they were kids.

"Ok. Alright. I guess I could go for a burger." She agreed reluctantly and couldn't help but laugh at Matt's happiness.

Bonnie had to stop drinking because she was in danger of choking on it as Matt continued to talk. She tried holding in her laughter and instead ended up letting out a few loud snorts. Matt almost spit out his coke.

"I haven't heard you snort like that since fifth grade when we silly string attacked…"

"Dana Carlson!" they said in unison.

"And it dried in her hair. I swear she looked like a rainbow troll for two days!" Bonnie said and cracked up again.

"She shouldn't have pushed you in the dirt." Matt laughed along, "It's nice to see you happy."

Bonnie smiled the first genuine smile in months, "It's glad to be happy."

"You haven't been in a while." He remarked.

Bonnie sobered, "I know. With Jeremy and…"

"Bon you don't have to lie to me you know."

"Why would you think I was lying Matt?"

"I've seen you with Stefan. Well…I've seen how he acts around you. I know I can't do anything. But Bonnie you need to tell someone that he's hurting you."

Bonnie froze. She had forgotten how perceptive Matt could be sometimes. She shook her head fervently not daring herself to speak because she was sure she would start crying. She wanted to tell someone. Finally be able to speak to someone other than the voices in her head about what was happening. It would feel so good to finally be able to talk about it. But she couldn't say it. He had already figured it out and she wanted him safe. Besides how could he ever look at her the same way?

"Bon…I'm sorry. Hey…it's ok." He held her hand and led her out of the restaurant before she burst into tears. He walked her to her car.

"Matt I'm sorry. I want to tell you. I do but…" she choked on a sob before she could finish. Matt hugged her tightly and she squeezed back.

"It's ok Bon. It's fine." He whispered in her ear and then he was yanked back. Bonnie opened her eyes to see Stefan standing in front of her instead and Matt in a heap just a few feet behind him.

"Stefan…"

"I thought you were smarter than that." She saw him speed towards Matt and lift him up. She brought him to his knees with an aneurysm before he could do anything and sent him hurtling away from Matt.

Bonnie chanted a spell and a ring of fire appeared around Stefan. She kept her eye on him and ran towards Matt calling his name.

"Bon…" he said weakly as he struggled to stand.

"Matt go inside now."

"Bonnie…" he started to protest.

"Matt…I can't keep him away for long. Go inside please. Go!" she pleaded. Matt was, if anything, sensible. He staggered to his feet and ran inside as best he could. She watched him go in before she took off running herself.

She knew the ring of fire would only last so long so she needed a head start. She headed towards her house…at the moment that was the safest place. She continued running not even sure how far Stefan as or if he was even following until her body gave out.

Bonnie fell on all fours and dry heaved on the sidewalk. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She gave herself to minutes to collect herself before trying again. Bonnie wasn't up fully when a hand swooped around her waist and carried her away.

Everything passed by in a blur that made the nausea resurface. She felt herself about to upchuck again when she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. Bonnie landed with a thud that knocked whatever minimal air was in her lungs out.

She struggled to breathe and get to her feet. When she finally did, once again Stefan was nowhere to be found. She wasn't too far from home. He had dragged her to the spot where she stopped him from attacking that young girl. She looked around for any sign on him, but nothing. She started controlling her breathing and steadily calling on her magic just in case.

She saw movement in her peripheral and when the blur came careening towards her Bonnie held out her palm. Stefan was propelled back into a nearby tree. He recovered quickly and came at her again with more force that her powers could not defend. He aimed directly for her neck and once he made contact immediately started to drain her.

_This is it._ Bonnie thought as she felt the blood being sucked out of her. She began to give in to the darkness that was overcoming her but something stopped her. She couldn't go out like this: getting drained by a murderous vampire without putting up a fight. It was hard, but Bonnie finally managed to drum up a spell from the fogginess that was clouding her head. She pushed her hands against Stefan's chest and began chanting. She immediately felt the heat leaving her hands emanating outwards.

The vampire's scream let her know that it was working. She began chanting louder as the screams escalated. When she opened her eyes she almost closed them immediately. Stefan was on fire. His body was beginning to be completely consumed with the flames.

"Bonnie…stop! Please stop!" he screamed. He sounded like himself. The Stefan before Klaus compelled him.

_Klaus._ With that thought the flames began to flicker just slightly. _Oh no._ The fire had died down considerably and was beginning to put itself out. Soon Stefan would be free. She did the only thing she could think of: Bonnie ran.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Violent Imagery.

Two weeks. Two weeks since the attack. Two weeks since she had left the house. When she got home that night, the first thing she did was call Matt to make sure he was ok. She cried for five minutes when he told her he was fine…he called Caroline. He also told Bonnie that he had been attacked by some random guy trying to steal his car. He didn't ask her anything else about Stefan…he wanted to she could tell. But he didn't push.

After that she unplugged her phone and stopped taking phone calls that weren't from her Dad. She refused to answer to the pounding door of Caroline and Elena. All she did was study her grimoires.

Strangely enough Stefan had yet to make an appearance. Not in her dreams nor in person. Either he was still healing from the burns or he was planning something big.

When she finally dragged herself to bed that night Stefan made his grand reappearance. But not in the woods that she was used to. She was in someone's house…in the hallway actually when she heard the scream. Bonnie turned towards the stairway, ran towards the sound, and immediately skidded to a halt at the sight: Stefan in full Ripper mode.

"Stefan. Stefan!" Bonnie screamed but he didn't seem to hear her. She just watched in horror as he bled the woman dry and then ripped her head off her body. Bonnie moved back until she reached the wall and sank down. She needed to wake up. Clearly it was over the woman was dead. But when she looked up she could only stare in mortification as he ripped the rest of the body limb from limb.

Bonnie woke up in fetal position; her hands cradling her head and her eyes squeezed shut. She welcomed the sunlight that streamed through her bedroom. She disentangled herself from the sheets and hopped in the shower still shaking.

She mindlessly poured herself a bowl of cereal and milk, but the dream from last night still plagued her. She'd been expecting Stefan to make a reappearance but something about this disturbed her more than usual. She went over to the couch and turned on the television: short distraction before she went back to the grimoires.

"Young woman found dismembered in her Virginia home early this morning." Bonnie choked on the spoonful of cereal. She turned up the volume and listened as the news anchorwoman spoke about the 24 year old woman found this morning in her home. Bonnie prayed this was a weird, fucked up coincidence…until they showed the woman's face.

Bonnie gagged as realization hit her: the dream last night wasn't a dream…it was a memory. And they kept coming, these memories of his, night after night after night, and sometimes when she fell asleep during the day. It took three nights for her to break. When she saw the latest report: this time of an 18 year old high school girl who looked eerily similar to Caroline.

Bonnie reached into her pocket, dug out her cell phone, and dialed a number. She waited through an agonizing five rings before he answered. But he remained silent. He was waiting for her.

"Please. Stop." Was all Bonnie managed to choke out before she dissolved into sobs. She heard his chuckle and could practically see the satisfied smirk on his face. He listened for a few more seconds before he hung up.

Bonnie fell to her knees and cried out. She squeezed the cell phone in her hand and felt it melt in her palm. He had finally done it: Stefan had broken her. She cradled her head in her head and let out another quiet scream. She should have told Damon about his brother as soon as she'd seen him attack that girl. But she didn't…she thought she could handle it. And now innocent people were dead because of her. The thought brought on another scream that got louder this time.

She looked up at the sudden wind that blew through the living room and the sound that followed. She got to her feet and looked around. Maybe it was her powers…they tended to get out of control when her emotions were. But the sound continued. She walked around her living room couch towards the kitchen where one of her many grimoires lay open on the table the pages flipping through of their own accord until it stopped on a page. Then a second grimoire followed suit landing on a different one near the end. Bonnie walked over slowly to them and looked at the pages. She sighed in resolution and straightened her shoulders: she knew what she had to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story. If anyone is interested I have a sequel in mind. Let me know! Thank you for reading.

The polite knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. When she opened the door Stefan was leaning in the doorway.

"You've never looked so beautiful: broken…so devoid of hope."

"You're a fucking monster."

"I know. But you're gonna let me in anyway." Stefan told her. Then he reached to the side and pulled someone with him. A young, dark haired girl with blood dripping from her neck.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie shrieked.

"Nothing…yet. But you don't let me in and I'll give you and all your neighbors an up and close viewing of what I do."

"Stefan come in! Come in." she told him desperately.

He ripped open his wrist and fed the girl his blood then he compelled her away. He stepped into the house confidently and closed the door behind him. He grabbed Bonnie by the back of the neck and pulled her into him and proceeded to inhaled her scent.

"I've missed this."

She sagged against him, "Just get it over with Stefan."

He pulled back and stared at her almost sadly, "In that much of a hurry are we?"

"It's going to happen anyway isn't it?"

He stroked the side of her face and cocked his head to the side, "I wish this had taken longer."

"Stefan…shut up." Bonnie told him.

"There she is." He smirked and shoved his tongue down her throat. Bonnie felt the familiar wetness in her panties. Stefan smiled against her lips and then lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and let carry her up the stairs as they discarded articles of clothing. If her mind wasn't so muddled, she would have found it impressive that he was able to make it up the stairs without tripping. She pulled back when they reached the top.

"This way." She tried getting down to go to her room but he kept a tight hold on her waist. So instead she pointed to her door. He adjusted his grip on her waist and led her in as he sucked on a spot underneath her ear.

Stefan threw Bonnie on the bed and stared at her. She scooted back on the bed and slowly removed the rest of her clothing. He looked down at her almost mesmerized and then proceeded to strip himself. Then he descended on her. He was in a different mood tonight. Usually there was some kind of foreplay, but not tonight. He plunged into her with urgency. She gasped both in surprise and pleasure. She tried to match his rhythm but he was too erratic. He changed from slow, deliberate thrusts to fast and hard so quickly it made her head spin.

Bonnie had to take control of the situation. She locked her hands behind his head, squeezed her legs around his waist, and flipped their positions.

She lay a hand on his chest as she rocked on top of him in slow, circular motions until he was following her lead. Stefan grabbed onto her hips, lifted her slightly, and slammed her back down on his dick. She cried out in pleasure and repeated the move herself this time clenching as she descended. The growl that came out of him meant he was close. Bonnie sped up her gyrations and moved her hands up to cradle his head right before she started chanting.

It was too low for him to notice until it was too late. She finished the spell just as he came with a howl. Bonnie sagged when it was done. She looked down at the still body beneath her and took a moment to appreciate it before disentangling herself. She had given him an aneurysm powerful enough to knock him out but now she had to move quickly.

She threw on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt then reached under the bed where the bag she had prepared earlier was. She opened it, took out the grimoire, and flipped to the marked page. She chanted the two spells she had practiced (one to immobilize and the other to reduce weight) and got moving.

It took half the time she anticipated to arrive at her destination. She had hardly come back to this destination since her Grams had died, but this was necessary. She levitated Stefan's body in front of her and down into the caverns. With a thought, she lighted the torches hanging on the wall. Once she was able to see more clearly she directed Stefan's body into the tomb. She gave herself exactly five minutes to rest and gather herself.

Unlike the last time she was there, it took Bonnie less time to complete the spell and surprisingly less strength. Now what was left to do was wait. From her bag she removed the vervain-dipped wooden stake and gripped it in her hand. Then she scooted back against the wall and watched.

Bonnie looked up when she heard the groan. She tightened her hold on the stake and stood up with her back to the cave wall. She watched Stefan get his bearings and then realize that they were no longer in her bedroom. He stared straight at her and his eyes turned black.

Her heart beat faster: this was the moment. He rushed at her and was immediately propelled back. Bonnie let go of the breath she was holding: it had worked. It had worked.

But Stefan wasn't quite ready to admit defeat. He ran at the entrance of the tomb over and over again trying to penetrate the invisible wall that locked him in.

"It won't work Stefan." Bonnie finally found her voice.

"What the fuck did you do Bonnie? What did you do?" he roared.

"I took a page from Emily and sealed you in Stefan. It was the only way."

"The only way? You think you can keep me locked up in here forever? I know right now Damon and Elena are too busy fucking each other, but eventually…they'll notice my absence. And they'll come looking for me."

"When they find out what you've been up to these past couple of months…they'll understand why I had to do this." Bonnie explained and stepped closer to him now reassured that he wasn't getting out.

Stefan smirked, "Really? They'll understand how you've been letting fuck you into oblivion and loving every second of it?"

"They'll understand that you've become a monster and this is the only way to stop you."

"I've always been a monster!" he screamed at her and Bonnie stepped back, "Now everyone can see it."

Bonnie shook her head, "You didn't used to be like this. Klaus did this. And I'm going to end it."

This time Stefan reared his head back and laughed, "Been there. Failed that."

"I won't fail again." She said with resolution.

"You have no idea what you're up against little girl." Stefan practically whispered. They were face to face now.

"I'm going to end this. Until then…at least now I'm free of you." And then she turned around, gathered her things and began walking out.

"Free of me? You let me in Bonnie. I'm in your head. You'll never be free of me…do you get it? I'll always be there Bonnie!" Stefan screamed as Bonnie exited the tomb.

She stepped into the night air and breathed a sigh of relief. She ran her hands through her hair and then straightened her shoulders: one down, one to go.


End file.
